<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil’s Birthday by FabledPhantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974976">Virgil’s Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom'>FabledPhantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dadceit, Fluff, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Insecure Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, for flavor, i mean mostly, no I cannot write and yes it’s cringey, there’s a tiny bit of angst in there, what about it?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:39:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabledPhantom/pseuds/FabledPhantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Patton can’t be there for his son’s birthday, it’s up to Janus to host the party. He isn’t very excited about it, to say the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Moceit, Platonic Creativitwins, Platonic DLAMPR, platonic DRLAMP, platonic anxceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgil’s Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Janus is kinda self-conscious of his appearance in this, so you might wanna skip this if that bothers you a lot. Aside from that, the amount of fluff is astronomical.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want me to <em>what?</em>”<br/>
Patton sighed, “I know how you feel about it, but I have to go visit her, and I don’t want Virgil spending his birthday at the hospital visiting my sick aunt.”<br/>
“I know that, but why not call a friend to host?”<br/>
“Because you’re his dad, and it’s his birthday. What would you do if we went with your plan anyway? Hide in our room all day?”<br/>
“Yes,” he deadpanned.<br/>
“Janus, please-“<br/>
Janus cut him off, “We could give him a belated birthday after you come back.”<br/>
“You know how much his birthday means to him. And he’s finally made some friends! It’s his special day; just do this. For him. Please?”<br/>
Janus pursed his lips before letting out a shaky sigh, “Alright.”<br/>
“Really?!” Patton practically tackled his husband, hugging him and peppering kisses all over his face, “Thankyouthankyouthankyou!”<br/>
Janus chuckled, “Okay, okay!”<br/>
They shared a sweet kiss before Patton returned to packing his things.</p><p>Janus nervously tapped his fingers on the table, anxiously waiting for his son’s friends to be dropped off. All the party decorations were up, and the video games and toys were all set up downstairs. Virgil was currently sitting on the counter, swinging his legs and watching his dad.<br/>
“How come you’re wearing your spy outfit?”<br/>
Janus chuckled at the name. Whenever he went out he wore his regular clothes, but with a scarf, mask, sunglasses, and hat. Mostly to avoid any comments or weird looks for his scarring and missing nose and eye. Virgil had named it his ‘spy outfit.’<br/>
“I gotta show your friends how cool your dad is. Maybe I can even convince them I’m a real spy.”<br/>
Virgil beamed, “That’d be so cool!”</p><p>Just then, the doorbell rang, and Janus got up to greet the guests. He was a little surprised to see three kids without their parents there, but he looked across the street to see two cars with the windows rolled down, parents waving at him.<br/>
“Don’t-ah, I mean, do come in.” Damn it. His compulsive lying got worse when he was nervous. At least he caught himself.<br/>
The three came in, two of the kids shouting and practically trampling over each other while the other gave him a polite nod and quietly entered.<br/>
“Alright, how about you all go downstairs to play?”<br/>
“What about cake?” The twins whined.<br/>
“The cake’s not ready yet. For now, you should go play, okay?”<br/>
“Okay!”</p><p>Janus took off his scarf and mask so he wouldn’t get them dirty, as well as his sunglasses so he could actually see the cake he was icing.<br/>
He didn’t expect to hear footsteps coming up the stairs only ten minutes later as he was still icing the cake.<br/>
“Need something, little bat?” He turned to his son.<br/>
And saw the three other kids standing behind him.<br/>
His breath caught in his throat. How could he have been so stupid, to think that they wouldn’t come upstairs for a while? He was frozen, staring at the four in fear. Virgil had known him since he was a baby, he didn’t think anything of what he looked like. But the others? What would they do? He’d had little kids cry at the sight of him or run away from him <em>screaming</em> before.<br/>
The twin in green-Remus-ran up to him, bouncing on his feet.<br/>
“You look like Deadpool! That’s so cool! Deadpool’s my favorite!”<br/>
Janus stuttered, trying to compose himself. He was too shocked to be concerned about the fact that a kid less than twelve years old knew who Deadpool was.<br/>
“Iron-Man is the best,” Logan butted in, “I mean, objectively.”<br/>
“What about Spider-Man?” Virgil pouted.<br/>
Janus chuckled, “Now, now; they’re all great superheroes, okay? But anyway, what’re you kids doing up here? Done playing already?”<br/>
“We wanna watch TV!”<br/>
They all followed him to the living room.<br/>
“What does the birthday boy wanna watch?”<br/>
“Spider-Man!”<br/>
“Spider-Man it is,” he put on the movie and went back to icing the cake-mask, scarf, and sunglasses long forgotten.</p><p>By the time the movie was finished, the cake was finished and Janus had lied down on the couch with his son, half-asleep.<br/>
Roman jumped on the couch, accidentally stepping on Janus’s ankles in the process.<br/>
“Cake time! Cake time!”<br/>
“Okay, okay,” Janus wheezed, getting up.<br/>
They settled for a simple shout of ‘happy birthday,’ rather them all staring at Virgil and singing, since he didn’t like being stared at for a whole song. <br/>
Virgil and Logan ate quietly while the twins ended up in a food fight, chasing each other around the house and flinging icing at each other.</p><p>Hours later, after everyone had left, Virgil and Janus cuddled close together on the couch, watching The Nightmare Before Christmas before Patton called.<br/>
“Hey Janny! Hey kiddo! How was your birthday?”<br/>
“The best birthday <em>ever!</em>” Virgil beamed, “Right, dad?”<br/>
“Yeah,” he smiled, “it was.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>